Tonight is their night
by EarthsChampion
Summary: Conner, Cassie, and Tim have kept a tradition to go out to dinner to enjoy life and being surrounded by friends. This time, the dinner fell on the date of Conner and Cassie's tenth anniversary of being together, and Conner has something special in mind for Cassie to mark the special day.


It was a nice night to go out and have fun; the Teen Titans were on their last year before being graduated into the Justice League of America. Conner and Cassie, along with Tim, always went out to dinner together at least once a week. Now that Tim is with Stephanie Brown again, Cassie had the idea of making it a double-date. Conner had picked out a restaurant in Metropolis for them to eat at. Thanks to Conner, traveling was very easy. They would get into Tim's car, and Conner would lift it up from underneath and carry it.

The day was very important to Conner and Cassie; it was their tenth anniversary of being together. They chose to never count when Conner died, or when they tried to only be friends. Instead, they decided the day which they shared their first kiss together in 2003, during the days of Young Justice and the attack of their friend Secret, would be the day which began their relationship. To them, it wasn't just a kiss; they also immediately fell in love with each other, though they had loved each other for months before that, and admitted their feelings for each other that day as well.

They were all now twenty-three years old now, Cassie and Conner had moved into one room inside Titans Tower, and Stephanie stays as the monitor for the team by using the Titans computer, since she had retired from her days as both Spoiler and Batgirl. Tim had made Stephanie a room inside Titans Tower, along with making her a member of the team, though both Conner and Cassie had been pushing Tim to share a room with his girlfriend.

It was time to leave for their double-date in Metropolis; Conner was standing in front of the mirror as he tried to do his cufflinks. "Hey Cass, I think I may need your help." He said with a light laugh as he turned and faced the bathroom.

Cassie stepped out of the bathroom in her long red dress and her blonde hair covering the top half of her back. "Can you zip me up first, please?" She asked as she turned around and lifted up her hair.

He zipped up her dress and then turned her around. His eyes widened and his face became red. "Wow, you look absolutely amazing, Cassie."

She giggled and blushed as she looked up at him. "You don't look too bad yourself, 007." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him sweetly. "Did you enjoy today? I know I couldn't be here the whole day because Wonder Woman needed me to help in Colorado, but I came back as soon as those gangs were arrested."

"Cassie, you know how understanding I am when it comes to our duties don't apologize for it. Besides, I was needed in Metropolis and here in San Francisco as well today." Conner said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "You know…" He said as he kissed her lips a few times within his sentences. "I have…an early…anniversary gift…to go with your dress."

"Conner, you didn't have to. I thought we said only one gift." She said as she rested her head in the crook of his neck. "You really didn't have to."

"I want today to be more than special, it's ten years, Cassie. We've been together since we were thirteen! You really thought I was only going to get you one gift?" He asked as he swayed her a bit and then kissed her cheek. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a long but small box. "Happy anniversary, Miss Sandsmark." He said with a smile.

Cassie lifted her head from his shoulder and looked at the box. She slowly unraveled her arms from his neck and held the box, slowly opening it and staring in awe. She lifted up a diamond necklace from the box. "Conner…I can't even describe how beautiful this is. Thank you, thank you so much, Conner." She looked at him and hugged him tightly with her arms once again around his neck, and her lips pressed against his in a passionate kiss. "I love you." She said to him with a wide smile. "Can you put it on me?"

"Of course." He said with a smile as he kept staring into her eyes and slowly put the necklace on her. "It pays to have X-Ray vision sometimes." He said with a light laugh as he stepped away from the mirror so that she could see herself. "What do you think?"

Cassie looked at her new necklace in awe, a small tear falling down the right side of her face. "It's so beautiful, it reminds me of the one my mother has…" She said softly as her smile became a frown, as she remembered the last time she spoke to her mother was not a fond memory.

Conner walked over to her and placed his hands on her waist. "Cassie, it is your mothers."

"What?! How?!" She asked confused and surprised.

"I spoke to her today, to try and clear things up. I know she wasn't too big on you becoming Wonder Woman next year, or that we are very intimate." He began to explain to her.

"And you thought talking to her would help calm her down?"

"It wasn't what I said to her, it's what I showed to her that made the difference." He said softly to her.

"What did you show her?" Cassie asked curiously as she turned around from the mirror and looked at up at her boyfriend.

"Something that you will see tonight." Conner said with a wink and a light smirk.

Cassie's face grew angry as she slapped Conner across the face.

"Ow!" He said in pain. "What was that for?!"

"You showed that to my mother!?"

"What?!" He said before realizing how he made it sound. "No! No no no no no! It's your other gift." He said as he rubbed his cheek.

Cassie became extremely embarrassed and grew deep red. "I…I'm so sorry, Conner. I didn't…it sounded like…"

"Cassie, it's okay, it was my fault for making it sound like that." Conner said softly as he hugged her. "I would never do that to you, never in an infinite lifetimes. I would never live with myself if I did that." He then kissed her cheek softly and held her close. "I love you, Cass."

"I love you, Conner." She said softly as she looked at his face and kissed his cheek multiple times where she slapped him. "Please forgive me, please." She said with a frown on her face. "I ruined today completely, ten years it took me to mess it up like this."

"Cassie, you didn't mess it up." He said as he kissed her cheek. "You can never mess us up." He said to her with a smile. "Now how about helping me with my cufflinks now?"

"Oh I completely forgot. Sorry, sweetie." She said softly as she kissed his cheek once more before raising his wrist and working on his cufflinks, and then the same to his other wrist. "There, all done." She said to him with a smile as she then straightened out his bowtie. "Conner Kent in a tuxedo, something I never thought I'd see."

"What? Bowties are cool." He said with a smile as he fixed his bowtie and puffed his chest out with a light laugh.

"Whatever you say, Doctor, now come on, let's go." Cassie said with a laugh as she grabbed her purse and motioned for him to follow.

"Allons-y!" Conner said with a laugh as he followed Cassie out the door, holding her hand as they took the elevator to the main floor of Titans Tower. Tim and Stephanie were waiting for them in the lobby of the Tower. "Hey guys, nice to see you two are ready." Conner said with a smile as he began to walk towards the two.

"Well, Tim was deciding on what gadgets to bring with him." Stephanie said as she walked over to Cassie, her long black dress and blonde hair covering her entire back. "Cassie, you look absolutely amazing! I love the necklace!"

"Thank you, Steph." Cassie said with a smile as she hugged her. "You look amazing too; did Tim buy you those earrings?"

"Sure did, I love them. And wow Conner, nice tux." Stephanie said with a smile.

"Stick with your man, I'll stick with mine." Cassie said playfully to Stephanie as she then wrapped her arms around Conner's arm. "You ready, sweetie?" She said with a smile as she looked up at him with a smile.

"Sure thing, hon." Conner said with a smile as he began to walk with her, giving Tim a pat on the back. "Looking sharp, Tim, borrowed Dick's tux?"

"Yeah actually, how'd you know?" Tim asked a bit surprised as he held Stephanie's hand and followed Conner and Cassie.

"Because only Dick has his Nightwing symbol on his cufflinks." He said with a laugh as he held the door open for everyone. "Do Cyborg and the rest of the team know that we are heading out?"

"They should, I told Bart and Gar, but you know how their brains work. I also made sure to tell Raven, so she will keep an eye on everything while we are gone." Tim said as he pressed a button on his watch to call the car. The fancy looking car arrived in front of them moments later.

Conner let out a whistle. "Nice ride, does it fly? I really don't want to ruin my suit." He said with a laugh as he took off his jacket and placed it around Cassie. "To keep you warm, I felt your skin getting cold a bit."

"Leave it to the Kryptonian to notice the goose bumps on my arms." Cassie said with a light laugh as she kissed Conner's cheek. "Fly safely, and don't drop us, please."

"You're safe with me, Miss Sandsmark." Conner said with a smile as he held the door open for Cassie to get in, and then did the same for Stephanie while Tim was putting the address into the GPS.

"You should be able to hear the GPS while you're flying us, right?" Tim asked as he sat in the front with Stephanie and Cassie.

"Nice bench seats, they new?" Cassie asked Tim with a smile.

"Yeah they are, actually, just had them installed." Tim said with a smile as he helped Stephanie with her seat belt. "The seat belts are like the ones in the Titans Jet, Cass."

Cassie nodded and fastened her seat belt. "Just like a plane, nice decision."

"I figured since this is our dinner-mobile, it should have safety items for flying." Tim said with a light laugh as he then fastened himself in.

"You guys make it sound like Conner is actually going to fly us to dinner." Steph said with a laugh but then grew confused as she noticed Cassie and Tim staring at her blankly. "Wait…he is?"

"Alright ladies and gentleman, this is your pilot speaking. Welcome to Kryptonian-Airlines, where your safety, is our priority. It is sixty-four degrees here in San Francisco, not a cloud in the starry sky; we should arrive in Metropolis in about ten minutes. Your exits have been locked and secured for safety precautions. Fasten your seatbelts and enjoy your ride. Once again, this is your pilot, Conner Kent, wishing you will enjoy your flight. Be prepared for takeoff." Conner said with a laugh after his speech as he walked behind the car and lifted it up over his head.

Laughing some more, he continued his speech. "Sorry to say, but there are no bathrooms on this flight, if you must throw up, there are paper bags in the glove compartment. There is no food or drinks either for it will spoil your dinner. Take off is in one minute."

"He's serious." Stephanie said blankly. Tim and Cassie were laughing to Conner's speech and enjoying themselves. "How are you two so happy?! We can die!"

"Steph, relax." Tim said after calming down a bit from his laughter. "First of all, Conner has been doing this for years now, and he will never let us down. Second, if anything ever happens, we also have Cassie here with us, and we have ejector seats. It's okay, Steph." He said as he wrapped an arm around her

"We won't let anything happen to you, Steph. And I'm sure we wouldn't do this if it was dangerous." Cassie said to her with a smile.

"Of course. Because you know, lifting a car 30,000 feet in the air and flying at faster than 700mph isn't dangerous. It's just like a roller coaster. A…very fast…roller coaster….which never goes down…until it's over…I might be sick."

"Tim, as your best friend, please kiss your girlfriend and do what other boyfriends do when their girlfriends are nervous." Cassie said softly to Tim as she saw Stephanie's skin turning pale.

Tim nodded and held Stephanie as close as he could, wrapping his other arm around her and resting her head on his shoulder. He kissed her head softly and spoke softly to her. "It's going to be okay, you're going to be okay."

"Five…Four…Three…Two…One…We have liftoff!" Conner yelled as he then took off from the ground and flew up to the sky. Once he was high enough where no one would see them, he began to head toward Metropolis. He turned on his Bluetooth to communicate with them inside the car. "We should be there in about ten minutes, how's Steph?"

"Let's say that she wishes they had drinks on this flight." Cassie said with a light laugh. "Want me to come out and help you?"

"No no, you stay inside the warm car, I got this. And thanks to Tim, he installed handles underneath the car for me to hold while I lift you guys up, smart thinking buddy!" Conner said with a smile.

"Anything to help the pilot." Tim said with a light laugh. "You never answered my question, can you hear the GPS okay? Or should I tell you where to go?"

"Tim, it's like you forgot how powerful my super hearing is." He said with a light laugh. "I can hear it fine; just take care of your girlfriend. We don't need her ruining her dress."

"Understood, talk to you when we land." Tim said with a light laugh as he looked to Cassie and continued to hold Stephanie in his arms. "Did Conner do anything for your anniversary yet? Happy anniversary by the way." He said as he kissed Cassie's cheek.

"Thank you, Tim." She said as she kissed his cheek as well. "And yeah, he bought me this necklace. Well not bought, my mother gave it to him, to give to me."

"I thought you and your mother weren't talking though." He asked confused.

"We aren't, or weren't. Conner spoke to her today to settle the little dispute I have with her, and I guess she turned to his side and wants to talk again, so I'm going to see her tomorrow." She said softly as she looked at the starry sky.

"That should be interesting, need me and Conner to go with you?"

She looked to Tim and shook her head. "No, it's okay; this is something I have to do on my own."

"If you need anything, you know I'm here for you, we all are, especially Conner. I'm not surprised that he made tonight extremely special for you." Tim said with a smile.

"I'm not either, he said there is music and dancing here also, along with these outfits, he must have spent a fortune!"

"I don't think I could ever afford a place like this, he must have been saving for this day a very long time."

"You think he has a surprise?" She asked nervously.

"What do you mean?" Tim asked with a bit of confusion in his voice.

"Well, we've been together for ten years…And we are twenty-three which is still somewhat young…You following?"

"You know how I am with hints, especially about relationships." Tim said with a light laugh.

"That's right, you're just like Conner, but he gets that from Superman. Never mind, I'll ask Steph when we land. I think only women would be able to answer that."

After another two minutes have passed, Conner had landed the car on top of the roof of the building. "Ladies and gentleman, we have landed on top of the Metropolis Five-Star Italian restaurant. The weather is 55 degrees in Metropolis, and a bit cloudy. I hope you have enjoyed your flight and will choose Kryptonian-Airlines again on your future travels. Please unfasten your seatbelts and wait for a flight attendant to open the doors." Conner then walked to the driver's side and opened the door, helping Cassie out of the car.

Cassie wrapped her arms around Conner's neck and kissed him deeply. "You're too amazing sometimes, you know that?"

"I guess that means you liked my pilot speech?" Conner said with a laugh as he set her down and let her arms snake around his arm as they walked to the other side and opened the door for Tim and Stephanie.

"Steph, sweetie, we're here." Tim said softly as he unfastened her seatbelt.

"Why do I still feel like we are high up?" Stephanie asked as she opened her eyes and took Tim's hand as he helped her out of the car.

"Because we are on the roof of the restaurant." Tim said as he closed the door and locked the car.

"Okay, roofs I can handle. We are safe, and not 30,000 feet high." Stephanie said as she took Tim's hand.

Conner led them to the elevator which went to the main floor. He walked up to the man at the podium. "Mi scusi, abbiamo prenotazioni per quattro persone. Il nome dovrebbe essere sotto Kent. Excuse me, we have reservations for four people, it should be listed under Kent." Conner said to the waiter. The waiter nodded and motioned for them to follow him.

"I didn't know you spoke Italian, Conner." Tim said in surprise.

"You've gotten better at it." Cassie said with a smile as she kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, sweetie." Conner said to Cassie as he kissed her cheek. "And yeah, Tim, Dad has me learning languages so I can be of more help when I travel internationally."

"That's awesome!" Stephanie said with a smile. "Excuse Tim, I need to use the restroom." She said as she kissed his softly. "Cass, can you come with me?"

"I'll be right there." Cassie said with a smile as she kissed Conner softly. "Love you." She said with a smile as she then followed Stephanie to the bathroom.

"I have to admit, I am more than impressed." Tim said to Conner once Cassie and Stephanie had left.

"What? You thought I would order pizza and a movie for my tenth anniversary?" Conner asked with a light laugh as he put on his jacket which Cassie had given back to him before she left with Stephanie.

"No, of course not. It's just…this is really amazing. The place, the dancing, the outfits, you really pulled through on this one. So when do you plan on proposing?" Tim asked with a smirk.

Conner choked a bit on his water which the waiter had poured for them all. "Wow, Tim, I didn't think you thought we were up to that part in our relationship." He said with a laugh as he then reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small box and handed it to him. "How'd you know?"

"I'm the third-best detective in the world, Conner; you really can't hide something like this from me."

"You think Cassie will like the ring?" He asked as he handed the box to Tim.

Tim opened the box and looked at the ring with surprised eyes. "Okay, did you rob a bank with Grundy or something? How did you afford all of this? The ring alone has to cost about $100,000."

"To be honest, it's a crystal from the Fortress; Dad showed me how to make a ring and place it in the center. So what do you think?"

"I think she will absolutely love it, Conner. I'm very proud and happy for the both of you." Tim said with a smile.

"Tim, I want you to be the best man." Conner said with a serious tone. "It would mean a lot to me. We have stuck together for so many years, you're my main best friend, and I know Cassie would love it too."

Tim smiled and handed the box back to Conner. "I would be honored."

Conner smiled back as he put the box back into his pocket. "Thank you, Tim, that means a lot."

"What means a lot?" Cassie asked as she walked back to the table with Stephanie.

Conner quickly jumped and pulled out the chair for Cassie. "Tim was just saying how he was happy for us." He said as he kissed her cheek as she sat down.

"Oh yeah, he said the same to me while you were be 'Pilot Kent'." Cassie said with a light laugh as she sat in the seat.

"Did the waiter come with the drinks yet?" Stephanie asked as she sat in the seat which Tim pulled out for her. "Thanks, Tim." She said with a smile.

"No, the waiter didn't come yet. What would you like to drink?" Tim asked as he sat back down in his seat.

"I think after that flight, I'll go right to scotch." Stephanie said with a light giggle. "How about you guys?"

"Well, the table comes with free wine and champagne. And I'm pretty sure I told the guy I'm related to the senator." Conner said with a light laugh. "Otherwise, we would be having dinner at a diner."

"Well, I think we should all thank Conner for this lovely night." Cassie said as she raised her glass of wine which the waiter had brought out to them. "Thank you very much, Conner, I don't know where any of us would be without you. Not just tonight, but for the many years we have all been together." She said with a smile as she leaned over and kissed Conner softly. "We love you very much. I love you even more."

"I won't kiss you, but I'll raise my glass to you, Conner. You've certainly matured a lot since we've first worked together, and I'm proud to call you a brother, not just a friend." Tim said with a smile as he raised his glass.

"I know we don't have as many memories together as you do with Cassie and Tim, but I just want you to know that I have treasured the memories we have shared together, and I am happy to know that I can come to you with anything, and that you're one of my best friends." Stephanie said with a blush and a smile.

Conner couldn't help but smile at all the nice things his friends had said to him. "Thank you guys; I really don't know what to say. Only that I know if it wasn't for Tim, I'd probably still be immature and acting like I'm thirteen. If it wasn't for Steph, I would still be trying to act like Dad when he was Superboy. I learned not to live in the shadow of the name I was given, but to give it my own style and make it my own. And if it wasn't for Cassie…" He grew a bit speechless as he stood up and went over a million words of what to say in his mind. He looked down at Cassie and smiled." If it wasn't for Cassie, I would never know the feeling of true love. I would have never had the pleasure of being with someone who truly cares about me. Someone who isn't with me because I'm an interesting news story. Someone who isn't just going for a one time thing. To me, Cassie was never a rebound, or just a publicity thing. She isn't my Tana Moon, or my Cassandra Cain, she is my Cassandra Elizabeth Sandsmark. She is a woman whom everyone loves, a woman who is powerful in mind and body, and she is a woman who has never left my heart and mind. Cassie is a woman whom I have already spent ten years with, and they have been the happiest years of my life. I would spend the rest of my life with her, and one day I plan on doing that." He walked over to Cassie and bent down on his knee as he looked up at her. "Today is that day." He then reached into his pocket and pulled out the box, he opened it to reveal the ring inside and smiled. "Cassandra Elizabeth Sandsmark, will you marry me?"

Tim was completely surprised that Conner was able to give a speech like that; he never knew just how mature Conner became until that speech. Stephanie was speechless and looked at the ring in awe. Cassie was the most shocked of them all. Conner's speech was still playing in her head, tears of joy forming in her eyes, and not one sound was capable of leaving her lips. She looked at the ring, but she couldn't help but stare at the smile on Conner's face, she still didn't believe this was real. She smiled wide and nodded her head, her tears now falling down her face. Y-yes, yes I will marry you, Conner Kent." She said happily as her dream was finally becoming true.

Conner took her hand and placed the ring on her finger, he could hear everyone around them clapping for them and raising their glasses to them. He couldn't help but smile more as he looked up at Cassie. "I love you, Cass." He said as he stood up and brought her up with him.

"I love you, Conner." Cassie said happily as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. She smiled within the kiss since she couldn't stop herself from smiling. Her heart was still pounding, and her temperature was rising. She heard Tim and Stephanie cheering for them, and blushed as she heard everyone else around them clapping and cheering as well. She slowly released from the kiss and stared into Conner's eyes. "You have just made this the greatest day of my life."

"I couldn't have done it without you; literally couldn't." Conner said with a light laugh as he moved his arms from her waist and went over to Stephanie and Tim who were standing up as well.

Tim went to Cassie and hugged her as he kissed her cheek. "Congratulations, Cassie, I wish you nothing but the best with Conner." He said with a smile as he looked at her. "He loves you very much, you two will be more than happy together."

"Thank you, Tim; I do hope you plan on coming to the wedding." Cassie said playfully as she hugged him again.

Stephanie hugged Conner as tight as she could. "Congrats, Conner, I'm so happy for both you and Cassie! You two will be absolutely amazing together!" She said with a smile as she kissed his cheek.

Conner returned the kiss and hugged her as well. "Thank you, Steph, thank you so much for joining us today as well." He then slowly released from the hug and then received one from Tim.

"Congratulations, Conner." Tim said with a smile as he then released from the hug and shook Conner's hand with another on his arm. "You know I wish you and Cassie nothing but the best."

"I know, Tim, and thank you, for everything." Conner said with a smile as he then sat down with everyone, saying thank you to everyone around them for congratulating them. Once everyone calmed down, the waiter arrived. "Complimenti a tutti e due. Qualunque cosa si desidera è gratuita. Congratulations to you both. Whatever you would like is free of charge." The waiter said with a smile.

"Are we ready to order?" Conner asked them.

"Me and Steph are going to split the lasagna. How about you two?" Tim asked with a smile.

"You want to split a chicken parmigiana?" Conner asked Cassie with a smile.

"Anything is fine with me." Cassie said happily, still trying to calm herself down.

"Possiamo avere un ordine di lasagne, e un ordine del pollo alla parmigiana. Can we have one order of the lasagna, and one order of the chicken parmigiana." Conner said to the waiter who then gathered the menus and went to the kitchen to place their order. Conner then grabbed the champagne bottle and popped it open, he poured it into their glasses and gave a toast with them all. "Thank you to Tim and Steph for being here with us tonight."

"Thank you to Conner for making this night a night none of us will forget." Tim said as he raised his glass again.

"I'll definitely toast to that." Cassie said with a smile as she raised her glass.

Once they drank their champagne, Conner stood up again and held out his hand to Cassie. "Will you accompany me on the dance floor?" He asked her with a smile.

Cassie looked up at him with a smile and took his hand. "Of course I will." She stood up and looked over to Tim and Steph. "You guys should too."

Tim looked over to Stephanie. "Do you want to?"

"Let's take the next one, that okay?" Stephanie asked softly.

"Sure thing." Tim said to her as he kissed her cheek, he then looked over to Conner and Cassie. "You two go have fun." He said with a smile to Conner and Cassie.

Conner nodded and walked Cassie over to the dance floor. He placed his right hand on her back, and held her right hand in his left. He brought her in close to him as he began to waltz with her, never losing eye contact with her. He couldn't help but smile as he stared into her blue eyes.

"I had no idea you could dance so well." Cassie said with a smile as she stared up at Conner.

"I taught myself, actually. Remember when I took you to prom at Smallville High?"

"You mean one of the few days you actually went to school?" Cassie said with a giggle. "Yes, I remember prom."

"Well, I was hoping for a slow dance like this so that I could impress you." Conner said as he turned a bit red. "Sadly, I forgot the generation that we live in have no interest in slow dancing, only 'PG-rated sex on the dance floor', which they call 'grinding'. So I wasn't able to show you what I learned." He said with a small sigh.

Cassie released her hand from his and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well, here you are, impressing me right now. So I think your goal was accomplished, sure it took a few years, but you got it done." She said softly to him with a smile.

He wrapped his arms around her waist as he swayed with her in the center of the floor. "Are you happy?"

"More than I could ever be. Just being here, with you, and with two of our closest friends. You realize I didn't even take time to look at the ring?" She said with a smile as she kissed him softly. "I love you, Conner Kent."

"I love you, Cassandra Kent." He said to her with a smile as she kissed her once more.

Cassie blushed and smiled. "I will never get used to hearing that."

Conner felt a tap on his shoulder, he noticed Tim standing there. "Do you mind if I borrow your fiancé for a quick dance?"

"Not at all, Tim, only if I can borrow your girlfriend." Conner said with a smile as he kissed Cassie's cheek and handed her to Tim. He then walked over to Stephanie and noticed the way she watched everyone dance. He stood in front of her and held out his hand. "I'll show you." He said with a smile.

Stephanie looked up at him and blushed a bit. "Is it that obvious?" She asked as she took his hand and stood up.

"Well, only to people who are used to watching everyone else dance." Conner said as he brought her to the dance floor and faced her, placing his right hand on her back and holding her hand in his left. "Just follow my lead." He said with a smile as he slowing began to dance with her.

Tim held Cassie in the same position. "You're not a bad dancer." He said with a smirk.

"You're not so bad yourself, Boy Wonder." Cassie said with a light laugh.

"Well, when Bruce either hosts or gets invited to charities balls and other major events, you pick up a few things."

"You picked up everything from Bruce, except for dealing with women." She said with a laugh. "For starters, completely rude to leave your girlfriend at the table alone."

Tim looked over at Conner and Stephanie, and then back to Cassie. "I guess I just never had much luck with women like Conner has had."

"What are you talking about? You have Stephanie."

"No, Stephanie has me; she's the one who started our relationship. You know how I am when it comes to women, Cass."

"You must be the only Boy Wonder who doesn't know how to work with women. Dick was fine, Jason was fine, and then there's you." She said with a giggle.

"Not helping." Tim said with a serious tone.

"I'm sorry, Tim, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Want me to help you out?"

"Um, sure? But how can you do that?" Tim asked a bit confused.

Cassie stopped dancing and walked them over to Conner and Stephanie. "Hey Steph, go dance with your boyfriend, I need some more time with my fiancé." Cassie said with a light laugh.

Stephanie looked over at Conner worriedly. "You think I'll do okay?"

"You got this; just do as I showed you." Conner said with a smile as he kissed her cheek and handed her off to Tim. He then took Cassie's hand and brought her back to the table. "We can dance later; I just want to be with you for a bit."

"Sounds good to me." Cassie said with a smile as she followed him to the table and sat in the chair which Conner again pulled out for her. "I feel like it's prom all over again, except a million times better."

Conner moved his seat closer to her and held her hands in his. "Cassie, you're happy, aren't you?" He asked softly.

"Of course I am, Conner. I'm happier than I've ever been in my entire life." She said as she kissed him sweetly. "Why would you ask?"

"Do you think we are ready?"

"Are you getting second thoughts?" She asked worriedly with a small frown on her face.

"No no no, I'm not. I just didn't want to make you feel pressured into saying yes if you didn't believe we were ready." Conner said to her softly as he kissed her hands.

"Conner, if I didn't think we were ready, you know I would've said 'not yet'." She then rested her head on his shoulder, sliding one arm under his and going back to playing with his hand. "You think we are ready, don't you?" She asked softly as she moved her head to look at him.

"I think we were ready to get married ever since that night we spent together in the barn." He said softly as he turned to her and kissed her sweetly. He then saw the food arriving and waved for Tim and Stephanie to come back to the table. He cut the chicken parmigiana for Cassie and himself, he then put a piece on his fork and fed it to Cassie. "How does it taste?"

Cassie ate the piece from the fork and smiled. "Really good, I love it." She said with a smile as she then fed Conner a piece.

"How did you find out about this place?" Tim asked Conner after swallowing his piece of lasagna.

"Dad told me about it, Bruce had some type of charity thing here when he visited Metropolis, and Dad and Mom were invited to interview him. I think it's worth coming back to." Conner said with a smile as he continued to eat. "So what do you guys think of the place?"

"Other than it being one of the greatest places I have ever been to? I would come back here all the time!" Stephanie said with a smile as she continued to eat as well.

"It really is a great place; we should come here more often for special occasions." Tim said with a smile.

"What about you, Cass? What do you think of this place?" Conner asked as he looked over at Cassie. "Do you like it?"

"I absolutely adore it." Cassie said with a smile as she looked up at Conner. "We need to come here again, anniversaries, birthdays, even some holidays." She said as she finished her food. "Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect." Conner said with a smile to her.

"Good. Now, how about that dance you promised me?" She said to him with a light smirk.

Conner laughed a bit and then looked at Tim and Steph. "Do you two mind if we go?"

"Not at all, this is a night for the two of you." Tim said with a smile. "Go and enjoy yourselves. We can leave afterwards."

"Good plan, let's stick to that." He said with a smile as he stood up and brought Cassie with him to the dance floor again. "Are you still hungry at all?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close.

"Are you kidding? I'm pretty sure I won't be able to fit into my jeans after tonight." Cassie said with a giggle as she kissed Conner softly. "I cannot begin to thank you enough for such a memorable night, Kon. Really, just thinking of everything brings tears of joy to my eyes."

"Well, I don't want you crying, so maybe we should leave." Conner said with a light laugh as he hugged Cassie. "It is a perfect day for me too, but I'm looking forward to our lives together, even more."

"You and me both." She said to him with a smile as she rested her head on his shoulder as they swayed in the center. A small frown formed on her face and a tear rolled down her left eye, a sign of pain. "Conner, I'm so sorry…"

Conner looked at her a bit confused. "Sorry? Sorry for what, Cass? You didn't do anything wrong."

"Here you are being a perfect boyfriend, waiting at home for me all day, made us breakfast, brought us to an expensive restaurant. You bought me a dress, brought me my mother's necklace, brought me dancing, and you became my fiancé. And what did I do? I gave you kisses; made us lunch, fixed your handcuffs, and got you a watch engraved with your name. You probably think I'm incredibly cheap and not caring at all. I don't deserve this…any of it."

Conner stopped moving and placed his hands on her shoulders as he looked at her. "Cassie you listen to me, I don't care about the expenses of gifts, I don't care how many presents I get, all I care about is you being happy. I care about you, and that you never feel upset. I do these things because it is the only way I can somewhat express how much I love you, but I can't put it into words or actions, so this is the second best thing."

"What's the first best thing?" She asked softly as she looked at him and wiped her tears away.

"That night in the barn, and the night after our dinner under the moon, and when I came back to Titans Tower, and what we do at least once every month. It's the only way I can fully express how much I love you, how I can fully connect with you, how our souls combine and become one." He said softly to her as he placed his hand on her face and used his thumb to wipe away her tear. "So no more crying, you don't need to cry over something small like this, the gifts don't matter to me, just as long as I get to live another day with you."

"And there you go again, being perfect and everything." Cassie said with a small smile on her face as she hugged him again with her arms around his neck. "I love you, Conner."

He kissed her cheek and held her close. "I love you, Cassie. Now come on, let's go home." Conner said with a smile as he walked her back to Tim and Steph. "You two ready to go?"

"I think so; Steph is two-seconds away from falling asleep." Tim said with a light laugh as he helped Stephanie from the table and wrapped an arm around her waist to hold her close.

Stephanie rested her head on his shoulder and her arms around his neck. "Are we going home now?" She asked tiredly.

"Yes, sweetie, we are going home now." Tim said as he kissed her forehead. He then began to walk to the elevator, along with Conner and Cassie following them.

Once they got to roof, Tim got into the car with Stephanie and held her close to him. Stephanie immediately cuddled into Tim and fell asleep. Conner helped Cassie into the car and kissed her cheek. "See you in ten minutes." He said as he closed her door and then went to the back of the car. Cassie looked over at Stephanie and Tim; she couldn't help but giggle to herself. "She's like a toddler after a day at the park. Can she not hold her liquor?" She asked softly to him.

Tim chuckled a bit as he wrapped his arms around Stephanie. He then looked at Cassie and spoke quietly to her, not wanting to wake up Stephanie. "No no she can, the food was extremely filling, that and the dancing." He said to her with a smile before a look of concern came upon his face. "What do you think I should do with her once we get back to the Tower?"

"Honestly? I think you should bring her to your room and let her sleep in your bed. You love her, don't you?"

"Well yeah, otherwise I probably wouldn't have gotten back together with her."

"And does she love you?"

"Yeah, she does."

"Well, then it should be an amazing feeling to have her asleep in your arms while you sleep in the same bed together. Just being together in the silence of the night, hearing only the breathing pattern of the other, it is one of the greatest feelings in the world. There's nothing to be scared of, Tim."

"Well…kind of is…" He said nervously as he turned a bit red.

Conner interrupted the conversation as he picked up the car. "Thank you again for returning to Kryptonian-Airlines. Once again I am your pilot, Conner Kent, hoping you feel nothing but peace and tranquility during your flight. We should arrive at our destination in about ten minutes, please fasten your seatbelts, and I hope you enjoy your flight." He then flew off the roof and headed back to Titans Tower.

Cassie then looked over to Tim. "Now what were you saying?"

"N-Nothing, never mind." Tim said nervously as he looked out the window.

"Tim…it's okay, it's not like I'm going to kill you or anything." Cassie said softly to him. "What's wrong?"

Tim was cautious as he turned back to Cassie; he then let out a small sigh as he began to explain. "Well…Steph and I haven't exactly…you know…"

"Not really, what do you- Ooohhh." Cassie said as she realized what he meant. "So you never saw her-"

"Nope, we never saw each other without clothes yet. We never really got to the…intimate stage." Tim said, a bit embarrassed, turning an even deeper red.

"Tim, it's nothing to be ashamed of. I mean, Conner and I were going to wait until our wedding day. But we thought since the world was ending and all during the Infinite Crisis, we acted like husband and wife for the entire day."

"Did not need that image in my head."

"Sorry, just thought it might help." Cassie said with a small frown.

"You realize I haven't even told Conner about this? And I actually thought it would be easier to talk to him about this."

"Well, I haven't spoken to anyone about that night either, and I thought talking to Steph about it would be easier. But you're my closest friend, Tim, I trust you."

"I know, and I trust you too, Cass. You're one of my closest friends, and I love you, I guess I've always had a hard time opening up. Thing is, I don't want to see Steph that way, until she wants me to. But I don't want her to sleep in her dress."

"Let me take care of it." Cassie said with a small smile. "When we get back to Titans Tower, carry Stephanie to her room, I'll be there and change her, and then you can bring her to your room."

"Cass, you're a lifesaver." Tim said with a smile as the red in his face began to fade. "Thank you."

"Hey, I wouldn't be able to call myself Wonder Girl if I didn't help people, especially my friends. It's the least I can do." She said to him with a smile.

Conner then landed them in front of Titans Tower; he placed the car down and opened up the door for Cassie. He helped her out and kissed her cheek. "I missed you; it was lonely to fly by myself." He said with a light laugh as he held her hand and walked with her inside.

"I missed you too, sweetheart." Cassie said softly as she kissed his cheek. "And Kon, I'm going to help Tim with Steph, I will meet you back in our room, okay?"

"Do you need help?" He asked softly.

"No no, I got this, you go fly up, and I'll be there in five minutes." She said with a smile as she kissed his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too, I'll be waiting." He said with a smile as he kissed her again before flying to their bedroom.

Cassie then flew over to Tim who was carrying Stephanie to her bedroom. "Her clothes are in the top-left drawer of her dresser." Tim said as he laid Stephanie down on her bed.

"She will be ready for pickup in two minutes, you go wait outside." Cassie said with a smile as she moved Tim out of the room and shut the door. She then got Stephanie's pajamas and changed her outfit.

"Are we home?" Stephanie asked tiredly. "Tim?"

Cassie quickly finished and carried her to Tim. "She's asking if we are home, answer her."

"Yeah, Steph, we're home." Tim said as he kissed her forehead. "Cass, I can't thank you enough." Tim said as he turned his body to kiss her cheek. "Thank you again."

"Don't thank me, just go and have a good night rest with your loved one." Cassie said with a smile to him as she kissed his cheek as well.

"You do the same with your loved one." Tim said with a smile as he carried Stephanie to his bedroom.

Cassie then quickly flew to her and Conner's room and opened the door. "Conner?" She then looked over by the bed and noticed he was already undressed into his boxers and was sitting on the edge of the bed as he looked out the window. She flew over and stood in front of him. She remained silent as she placed her arms around his neck and then moved to sit on his lap, she made sure her legs wrapped around his waist as she faced him.

Conner looked straight into her eyes as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed their bodies together. "What's this for?" He asked softly as he continued to stare into her eyes.

"I want to give you one last gift, since we were remembering the barn all day today; I figured I would bring the memory to life. Also, so we can celebrate that we are now officially going to be married." She said softly as she moved her fingers through his hair. "I love you so much, Conner. Today has been more than perfect."

"Then let's make it even better." He said to her as he kissed her passionately and fell back onto the bed.

This day was one anniversary which neither Conner nor Cassie would forget. They were both happy to have shared it with Tim and Stephanie, who were two of their closest friends. They wish that Tim and Stephanie will have the same love which both Conner and Cassie share.


End file.
